


Never Too Late

by femkakashi



Category: Kakashi - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, iruka - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Iruka - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, Love, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, beach, kakashi/iruka - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: When Naruto drags Team 7 to the beach Kakashi is expecting a boring day trying not to get sunburnt and the last thing he expects is Iruka to show up.





	Never Too Late

Kakashi sat in his low setting beach chair, his book propped in his right hand and his left arm slung behind his head; twirling a piece of grey hair. Naruto had dragged him and the rest of Team 7 to the beach for the day. It was unbearably hot even in the shade of his umbrella but the three of them were having fun splashing in the water. Kakashi looked over the edge of his book to see them playing chicken. Both Sakura and Sasuke sitting on Naruto's shoulders as he stood on top of the water.

That boy and his shadow clones. Kakashi thought to himself and turned back to his book. 

“Iruka Sensei!” The Naruto holding Sakura disappeared as Naruto land his own fist into his face, sending her crashing into the water. Sasuke laughed and slide of the real Naruto's shoulders and dived into the water. 

Naruto was already out of the water before Sakura had resurfaced and was waving wildly at Iruka. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Iruka waving back, Kakashi’s eye went wide and he turned back around. At the sight of him, his cheeks went bright red. Iruka was his comrade but every time Kakashi saw him he couldn’t help his cheeks going red.

“I hope you don’t mind Kakashi Sensei,” Naruto said. “I ran into him on the way to your apartment and he had the day off so I invited him.” 

“Naruto!” Iruka dropped his beach bag and grabbed the boy by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. “You better be wearing sunscreen,” Iruka said as he fell back into the sand. Kakashi’s eyes went wide as Naruto screamed and clutched onto Iruka’s shirt. The book slipped out a Kakashi’s hand as he went to reach for Naruto

But before he could even get out of his seat Naruto had made two shadow clones, one to push on Iruka’s back and one to grab his shirt, pulling him forward. Iruka’s legs were kicked out from under him and he fell forward. As the sand settled around them, they were both giggling as Naruto crawled away from him and ran back to the water. 

Iruka stood up and dusted the sand off of his black swim trunks, which seemed to be a size too small for him. He removed his shirt next and laid down on the sand next to Kakashi, his arms stretching up and settling behind his head. He was close enough that Kakashi could see the flare of his nostrils as he breathed in deeply and let his eyes close as he exhaled, but far enough away to miss the shade of his umbrella. The sun glowed against his dark skin and Kakashi couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down from his face to the rounded muscles on his biceps and down to the small patch of hair that ran from his belly button and disappeared down into his trunks. His size too small trunks. His eyes darted quickly back to his book. 

Iruka finally greeted him, “Hey Kashi.” 

His eye widened at the nickname. He cleared his throat, “yo.” 

“Why aren’t you out in the water?” Iruka asked. 

Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t see a point in swimming for fun.” He said nonchalantly and saw Iruka prop up on his elbows out of the corner of his eye. He was watching them play some sort of game and whatever it was it looked like Sasuke was losing.

“Too many missions end in you swimming for your life Kashi?” Shivers went down his spine. 

What was with that nickname? Iruka had never called him that before. 

“Ya something like that.” He said and turned the page in his book. 

“Get me butterscotch!” They heard Sakura yell. 

“Chocolate for me!” Naruto yelled. 

Sasuke ran out of the water, pushing his thick, wet hair back out of his face. “I’m making an ice cream run and Naruto is paying, you want anything.” 

“I am not paying! You lost!” Naruto yelled as Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and dunked him under the water. Sasuke was already pulling Froggy out of Naruto’s pants pocket and stealing a few coins. 

“If Naruto’s buying chocolate for me,” Iruka said. “And boring old vanilla for Kakashi.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything before turning on his heel and running for the ice cream stand. 

Kakashi looked over at him. “How’d you know I like vanilla?” 

“You always buy it when you’re at the store.” 

There was a pregnant pause before Iruka’s words caught up with his mind. 

“I-I live next to the store and—“ 

“So you're the reason I always feel like someone is watching me when I go shopping—“ 

“No I just like to sit on my balcony and I’ve seen you a couple of-of times—“ 

“There’s no balcony on the building next to the store—“ 

“That’s cause I live in the building ACROSS the street—“ 

“I thought that was a furniture shop.” 

Iruka’s faces dropped and he rolled over in the sand, letting the sun hit his back but hiding his red face from Kakashi. 

Maybe I should wear a mask, better yet tape over my mouth when I’m around him. Iruka thought to himself. 

Kakashi smiled under his mask and bit his lip. He’d never seen Iruka like this. He usually walked around like he had a stick in his ass. Maybe it was because they were alone. No uniforms. No missions. No Hokage. 

Just them. 

“Kakashi Sensei! Iruka Sensei!” Sakura and Naruto yelled. Oh, right they’re here. “Come play chicken with us!” Naruto yelled.

“No way!” Kakashi yelled back. 

“Ya good luck with getting him out of that chair,” Iruka yelled. There was just a trace of blush left on his cheeks. 

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Kakashi asked. 

“You never liked to play, even when we were kids.” 

“I played when we were kids.” He defended. 

“Ya with knives,” Iruka retorted. “You always scared everyone away. And then you went to the academy before everyone else and…” He trailed off when he saw Kakashi lower his head out of the corner of his eye. 

God, I’m such an asshole. Iruka said to himself.

Sighing he looked down at the sand and then back to Kakashi. 

“It’s never too late ya know.” 

“What?” Kakashi’s head popped up and he met Iruka’s black eyes. 

“To play,” Iruka said with a smile. “It’s a perfect day. The sun is shining the waters probably warm and those kids are gonna be grown up soon.” He looked at Naruto and Sakura racing each other. Kakashi always knew he looked to Naruto as a little brother, and it probably hurt to see Naruto looking up to him the way he used to look at Iruka. 

“Let’s not waste it,” Iruka said while standing up. “They’re going to have a hard life, especially Naruto, let’s give them a few good memories.” He reached out a hand to Kakashi. 

His eye left Iruka’s and went down to his hand. 

“I don’t see how your students make it through one day with you,” Kakashi said and closed his book, setting it down on the towel next to him. “But you’re right.” He took his hand and Iruka pulled him to his feet. Iruka wasn’t much taller then him but he was definitely broader. Kakashi’s eyes kept glancing at the muscles move under his skin as they walked, Iruka a few paces in front of him.

He had a hunch something bad was coming, but he kept it to himself for now. 

When Naruto saw the two of them make their way down the beach and into the water Naruto smiled big. “Iruka Sensei me and you are a team. Get ready for the butt-kicking of your life.” He said to Sakura. 

Sakura laughed. “Big mistake.” Kakashi rolled his eye and squatted down and helped her onto his shoulders. 

“You’re bark is always worse than your bite Naruto.” 

Naruto’s jaw dropped open. “Iruka Sensei and I are an unbeatable team, believe it!” 

“Alright enough trash talk. Let’s start.” Iruka said.

“No Jutsu Naruto,” Kakashi said.

“Ah come on.” He whined. 

“No that’s far,” Iruka said. “That means no Sharingan Kashi.” That damn nickname. “On the count of three. One.” 

“Two,” Kakashi said. 

“Three!” Sakura and Naruto yelled together and leaned forward. Kakashi followed her momentum and they connected hands. The two of them pushed and pulled against each other and Iruka and Kakashi sidestepped to keep their footing on the ocean floor.

Kakashi prayed he didn’t step on any unseen creature. 

Iruka watched Kakashi as he looked back and forth between the water and the kids fighting on their shoulders. 

Naruto grabbed Sakura’s wrist and pushed it back and went to grab onto her neck to body slam her into the water. Jeez, ease up a little Naruto Iruka thought.

Kakashi saw his move and quickly pushed in Iruka’s chest and stepped back; pulling Naruto forward and making Iruka take a big step so they didn’t fall. “That’s how we’re playing huh.” Iruka

Sakura made a grab for Naruto's wrist and Kakashi grabbed onto her knees so she could lean forward without the fear of falling. Naruto yelled in surprise and tried to pull his hand back. Their free hands locked and the pushed and pulled at each other again. 

Kakashi was too focused on keeping Sakura up that he didn’t see Iruka inching towards him. A leg quickly wrapped around his own and jerked his foot out from under him. Sakura screamed and the sudden movement and Kakashi tried to grab onto to something for stability but his footing was already lost and they were splashing back into the water. 

“Victory!” Yelled Naruto and he stood up on Iruka’s shoulders. “Never underestimate me again! I mean, I am going to become Hokage one day.” 

Iruka rolled his eye and pushed Naruto off of his shoulders. 

Kakashi stood in the water and shook his hair out before pushing it out of his face. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” He said and began to make his way out of the water. 

“What did I miss?” Sasuke asked as the four of them came out of the water, five ice cream cones balanced in his hands.

“I took down Kakashi Sensei and Sakura.” Naruto boasted and grabbed one of the chocolate cones from his hands. 

“No, you didn’t Kakashi Sensei slipped. That’s the only explanation.” The two argued back and forth and Sasuke sat back watching. 

“One chocolate and one boring old vanilla,” Iruka said and handed him the cone. 

“Thanks.” Kakashi knew his face was flushed and he knew he hadn’t slipped. Iruka had seen how distracted he was trying to keep Sakura balanced that he took the opportunity to slip a leg in between his. His leg between mine. Just the thought of that made his skin hot. He brushed away the idea and pulled his mask off. 

Iruka’s eyes widened at the sight of his whole face. His hair was brushed back by his mask and his soft skin was on display. The sharpness of his cheekbones was prominent in the sun and his soft pink lips turned a darker shade as he licked at his cold ice cream. 

Naruto's voice broke him out of the trance. 

“Can we build a bonfire tonight?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Iruka said. 

The three cheered and Iruka smiled. “I’m glad I came today,” he said. “I almost didn’t on the account of I hadn’t been swimming in four years, I think these shorts are from my teenage years. I’m surprised I haven’t split them yet—are you okay?!” 

Kakashi didn’t think it was possible to choke on ice cream. 

“Kakashi Sensei are you alright?” Sakura asked.

“Do you need some water?” Sasuke added. 

“HE’S CHOKING!” Naruto screamed. “QUICK SOMEONE DO THE THIN LICK MANEUVER.” 

“It’s called the Heimlich you idiot.” Sasuke slapped him on the back of the head. 

Kakashi cleared was able to take a deep breath in and clear his throat. “Just went down the wrong pipe that’s all.” 

I definitely didn’t almost die at the thought of Iruka naked. I’ve survived hundreds of missions just fine and an ice cream cone and a hot guy almost take me out. Oh my god. 

“Wait a minute,” Sakura said. “You’re blushing.” 

Their faces went blank. 

“YOUR MASK!” “WHERE ARE THE FISH LIPS!” WHAT ABOUT THE BUCK TEETH!” ”YOU HAVE A MOLE?” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my first fic on here and I'm super excited to post it! The second half should hopefully be up next week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
